Ike and family
by Toadmaninoff
Summary: Hi! This is my first publication on this site. I've been writing stories for a few years now, and this is my most recent work of fanfiction. I present to you: Ike and Family! This story tells a tale of what Ike's life might've been like had he come back to Tellius. Enjoy, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Ike

The fingers gracefully glided along the keyboard, producing a melody perfect for the mood.

Ike sat in the living room with his wife, Nephenee, his cousins, Marth and Roy, and his sister, Mist.

Ike put his arm around his aging wife. She didn't look it. "Yes, we're very proud of Marcia. She's only had lessons for a year."

Marth shook his head and folded his arms. "Amazing."

Ike flipped his greying blue hair out of his eyes. "Yes, she is. Top of her classes, black belt... She doesn't seem to have a limit."

Nephenee looked over at her husband, handsome as he was twenty years before. "We all know who she gets it from." Her southern drawl was deeper than a normal accent, almost as if she had a cold.

Ike scoffed. "Maybe the black belt part."

Roy laughed heartily. "She got the best from both worlds!"  
>Mist smiled and laughed. She had a similar laugh to Roy. "She certainly got her looks from me. I can't imagine that gene coming from anywhere else."<p>

There was a clicking sound from the shutting of the keyboard. Marcia walked in, platinum, long hair flowing behind her. "I'm...done."

Ike motioned for her to sit on the other side of him. "That was beautiful, thank you."

Marcia sat down and folded her arms, much like her father tended to. "That wasn't beautiful, it was amatuer."

Ike smiled and squeezed his thirteen year-old daughter. "It's what you make it."

Marcia grunted. "You're squishing me."

"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Nephenee

Nephenee sipped her tea. "Just like her father when we met. Hardcore, dedicated, and blunt."

Olivia, Marth's wife, sipped her tea as well. "So I've been told." Neither one spoke for a few moments, as they were both looking over the balcony at the men fencing in the backyard. Olivia looked back over at Nephenee inquisitively. "How did you meet Ike, anyway?"

Nephenee's shy smile beamed with euphoria. "My, that was an exciting time. Seems like yesterday." She paused, chuckling with a blush. "I was being held in a Daein prison. It's a long story how I got there, but that's for another time." She sipped her tea, then continued.

20 years previous...

Nephenee sat, slumped, on the wooden plank that was suspended by a couple of rusty nails in the stone wall. The cell was small, and cold.

She shivered, clutching her arms . Her breath was puffing out in front of her, reminding her that it was still freezing when she almost started to forget. Her armor was warm, but it only covered her torso, leaving her legs completely exposed.

Her head lifted to a sudden cry.

"Laguz! Laguz!" yelled a guard. He ran past the cell, but was pounced on and ripped apart before he left eyeshot.

Nephenee suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore. She stared at the orange cat in front of her cell, shivering more out of fear. The cat looked at her for a moment, then continued forward. More screams were heard.

Then, walking toward her cell door, was a young man with blue hair. He was handsome, but in a very boyish way. Well built, but not overly large in stature. He looked only at the lock on the cell, then took a step back, drawing his sword. He lurched forward, smashing the lock off with one swipe. He grabbed the gate and forced it open with a mighty tug. "As of right now, you're with us. Come on."

Nephenee stared at him in disbelief. What he did shouldn't have been humanly possible.

"Well? You're with us, or you stay here and rot."

She still just stared. "I..."

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Marcia

Marcia walked through the cafeteria, past all the tables at which no one would let her sit. Whispers were never as quiet as they were meant to be.

"She always sits by herself!" one girl whispered to the boy across from her.

"She's a nerd. Nerds don't have friends."

The girl stared at Marcia as she walked by. "It can't just be that. She's so...weird. Like she's not normal. Like she's...sub-human."

Marcia cringed. "Sub-human" was not a term she appreciated when referring to the Laguz.

The boy shrugged. "Maybe her dad beats her."

Marcia pulled back the tears. Of course, her father told her to tell him if anyone picked on her, but that would make her look weak. She had been told not to use her martial arts skills except in self-defense. But maybe she could just say something.

She set her tray down on the floor beside her, and walked up to the table where all the "cool" kids sat.

Everyone stared at her like she was a cyclops.

Just as she was about to speak in her defense, she was prodded on the shoulder. She turned her head to see a boy, about thirteen or fourteen, with long brown hair.

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Er...My name is Edward. I saw you sitting alone, and, well...I'm new, and I don't have anyone to sit with. Maybe we could..." He finished his sentence with a motion toward where she had just been sitting behind them.

Marcia completely forgot about the table of kids and turned toward him. His eyes... "Y-yes. That would be...nice."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Ike

Roy swiped and Ike countered with a jab. "Still on guard?"

Roy laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. I'm a little rusty."

Ike shoved his hilt to Roy's, knocking the foil out of his hand. "No kidding. Maybe we should switch back to wrestling."

Roy panted, picking up his foil and walking back to the rack to put it up. "I think it's time we took a little break."

The two walked into the living room, where Marth was reading a book on the sofa. "Ah. I see Roy finally lost enough times."

Roy sat down next to Marth with a thud. "Hey, I won."

Ike sat down on one of the chairs across from the two. "Once. But, like you said, you're a little rusty."

Roy shrugged. "Haven't fought in...what? Fifteen years?"

Ike smirked. "Neither have I."

Marth sighed. "I guess I'm not gonna keep reading this." He set the book down on the end table, then sat his ankle on his knee. "To change the subject, how did you meet Nephenee?"

Ike smiled at the mention of his beloved. "Ah, that story. It's been a while since I've told that one." He folded his arms pensively. "Well, it was back when I was leading the Greil Mercenaries..."

20 years previous...

"What's it look like, Soren?"

Soren, mage and Ike's tactician, glared ahead. "Better to sneak in unnoticed. It might not happen, but we'd do well to be as quiet as possible."

Ike nodded. "All right." He turned toward the rest of the mercenaries. "Okay. We're going to come in quietly. Oscar, take the other horsemen and stay outside. If you hear any yelling, charge in."

Oscar, the cheerful mounted member of the group, nodded and motioned for the other knights to draw back out the door.

Ike turned toward Lethe and Mordecai, the two Laguz members of the group. "You two, sneak around and stay in the corners and shadows. If and when we catch their attention, pounce. Rain terror like meteors falling from the sky."

Lethe nodded, and she and Mordecai both shifted into their feline forms.

Ike turned toward the rest of the group. "Everyone else, follow me. Quietly." He turned around. "Let's go."

They tip-toed forward. Volke, the thief of the group, took the first move by slitting the throat of a lone guard. He caught the guard and laid him down quietly.

They continued. Ike cautiously peered around a corner, which revealed a large room, lit faintly by torches along the walls. There were twenty guards at least.

Ike turned around and faced the group. "There are a lot of them. I think this is where it gets ugly." After a moment of contemplation, he nodded. "Yes, this is when we charge. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and readied their weapons.

Ike turned and faced away. "Charge!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Nephenee

Nephenee grunted as her wrist was being pulled out of its socket. She tried to keep up, but it was awkward being dragged. They stopped behind a stone column.

Ike looked around to make sure no one was charging them. He then looked back at Nephenee. "Can you fight?"

Nephenee calmed her panting. "Uh... a little."

Ike nodded. "Good. Take this." He handed her a sword which he had pulled out of his right hand scabbard.

She stared at it in his hands. "Um... with a spear."

As if on cue, Oscar rode up to the two of them.

Ike looked up at him. "Perfect timing, Oscar. Do you have an extra spear?"

Oscar smiled. "I do. Is it for the pretty lady?"

"Yes."

Oscar nodded. He sorted through the sack of spears and javalines on his horse's side. He lifted out a massive steel spear, and hefted it at Nephenee.

She clumsily lurched forward, grabbing it with both hands. The flat of the spear smacked her square in the nose, then crashed to the ground.

Ike sighed. "Listen, I don't have time for this. Oscar, take care of her, and make sure she gets to the other side of the prison in one piece."

Oscar hopped down from his horse. "Aye." He took Nephenee by the arm and the cheek, and inspected her face. Her nose was bleeding.

"Oh my. What a shame." He took a handkerchief out of his back pocket, and held it to her nose. "Hold that firm, to stop the bleeding."

Nephenee nodded. She'd been hurt worse, so it wasn't a huge setback.

Suddenly, she found herself on Oscar's large, brown horse. He had lifted her up onto it so quickly, and with such ease, she barely noticed. "You arby foke sho aw stong."

Oscar chuckled. "Don't talk, you sound like a chicken."

After a rough ride through the prison, and a lot of near misses with the butt of Oscar's spear, they arrived at the back door where everyone else was.

Ike walked over to Oscar and helped Nephenee off the horse. "Good work, Oscar. You'll get double rations for this."

Oscar saluted cheesily, then trotted off to help take care of the injured.

Ike turned toward Nephenee. "Are you all right?"

Nephenee took the bloody handkerchief off of her nose, which had stopped bleeding. "I...I'm all right."

Ike nodded and grabbed her wrist. "Good. Let's get moving.

Nephenee would've said something about all the wrist-grabbing, but...she kind of liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Marcia

"How long have you been here?"

Marcia shuffled, as the stone floor was uncomfortable to sit on. "The school? Since I was three."

Edward nodded. "Wow. Your parents must be rich."

"They get by."

Edward sipped his milk. "Do you have any hobbies?"

Marcia's stone cold expression left a lot to the imagination. "Yes."

"And they are?"

"I play the piano, and I am a martial artist."

Edward chuckled. "Okay. Ask me something about myself."

Marcia extended her legs and folded her arms. "All right. How old are you?"

"Fourteen and a half. You?"

"Thirteen."

Edward nodded. "Okay. Ask me something else."

"There's nothing I really care to know about."

Edward scratched the back of his head. "I get the feeling that conversation isn't going to be the key to our friendship."

Marcia looked at him. She actually had emotion in her expression. "Who said we were going to be friends?"

Edward stood up, and offered his hand. "I did."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Ike

Ike sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, arms folded. He often did this when he was deep in thought.

Everyone had gone to bed, except Marcia, who was still at school.

Just as Ike began thinking about his daughter, the front door clicked shut. Marcia walked into the living room. "Dad?"

Ike looked over his shoulder. "Come here."

Marcia set her backpack on the ground and walked over. She sat beside her father.

Ike pulled her close. "How was school?"

Marcia grunted in her father's iron grip. "It was long."

Ike smiled contentedly. "Did you make any friends?"

Marcia nearly smiled. "I suppose."

"You suppose? What does that mean?"

"I met a boy named Edward. He decided that we're friends."

Ike chuckled quietly. "Friends are good. Especially boyfriends."

"Dad..."

"I'm kidding. Did the other kids treat you all right?"

Marcia sighed. "Why can't I just tell them who you are?"

"They're teasing you again?"

"...Forget it. I'm going to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Nephenee

Nephenee couldn't sleep. She turned over, turned again, then settled on her back.

Ike walked in as quietly as he could, and took off his shirt and pants.

"I'm not sleeping."

Ike jumped. "Oh." He slipped into bed, and pulled her close. "Why can't you sleep?"

Nephenee wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a sigh. "I was talking to Olivia today, about when you and I first met."

Ike kissed her forehead. "Oh?"

"Do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember it vividly. Why?"

"Ike... There's something I've never understood about you."

"And what is that?"

"Do you remember when you got me out of my cell?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how you did it?"

"I cut the lock off and opened the door."

"You say that like it's so easy!"

Ike chuckled. "I don't follow."

"What I'm trying to say is... Well, how are you so strong? Nobody can cut a lock in half with a single blow."

Ike's brow furrowed. "It...must have been a lucky shot."

"Then how about Ragnell?"

Ike glanced fondly at the massive, orange sword, which was mounted on the fireplace across from the bed. "What about it?"

"You swing it like a pine stick. Do you know how much it weighs?"

"Nephenee...Let's talk about this some other time."

"I want to talk about it now."

Ike looked down into her eyes. "And I want to go to sleep."

"But-"

Her lips were hindered by Ike's.

"Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Marcia

Marcia was indiscreet when it came to physically dodging Edward. He insisted on walking side by side with her wherever they went. They just happened to have the same classes.

"You know," Edward said, "I don't get why the other kids don't like you."

Marcia said nothing, so Edward continued.

"I mean, you're the coolest girl I've ever met! You're so talented, and pretty, and...I don't know, you just radiate. Know what I mean?"

Marcia stared at the ground. _Is it that obvious? No, he can't mean that. Nobody knows. _"Not...not really."

They turned into the classroom, where they also happened to sit next to each other.


End file.
